Marco's Headphones
by Smart Mark
Summary: While not paying attention to where she was walking, Star messed up, and crushed Marco's headphones. Now, she's on a mission to get him a new pair... Even though she barely has any money. ONE-SHOT. R&R.


**AN: In this story, Jackie and Marco haven't gotten together yet, keep that in mind.**

It was the middle of July, and Marco was just chillin' out on the couch. It was about 11 in the morning, and he had nothing planned for the day. He was listening to music and thinking about random stuff. Overall, the Diaz household had a very peaceful atmosphere. Well, that is, until Star decided to make her extremely energetic presence known.

"MARCO DIAZ! WHAT ARE YOU UP TO ON THIS BEAUTIFUL EARTH DAY?!" Star yelled happily at her best friend in the whole world. (Aside from Pony Head.)

This random outburst caused the poor boy to jump in surprise, inadvertently dropping his phone, and his headphones.

"Star, what did I say about sneaking up on people like that?! It's really dangerous."

Star walked toward him while speaking.

"Jeez, Marco. You're always worried about something being dangerous. You need to mellow out a little. Sometimes being blissfully unaware of your surroundings is fun! You should try it once in a- Uh Oh."

Star had just accidentally stepped on Marco's headphones.

"Star, look what you did!" He cried while quickly scooping the crushed object, along with his phone off of the floor.

He plugged in the earbuds in the hope that they weren't completely ruined. Sadly, just as he feared, sound was only coming out of the left bud. His headphones were broken.

"Aw, man. My Beats! I've had these things for like a year and a half! They're ruined!" He said sadly.

Star felt awful.

"Oh no. Marco, I am so sorry. I should've paid attention. Are you mad at me?"

Marco sighed deeply.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'm just sad that my headphones broke. Those things cost me like 150 bucks. I saved up for like 7 months just to pay for them. Mom and Dad aren't gonna give me that much money for some stupid earbuds."

"OK, then I'll pay for them then." Star said.

"With what money? Where are you gonna get 150 dollars from?"

"I'll just ask my mom and dad, duh! I'm a princess, remember?"

"Star, Earth stores don't take Mewman currency. Plus, you can't just go up to a cashier with a treasure chest filled with jewels. That may have worked with Principal Skeeves, but actual stores only take dollars or coins. And at the moment, me and you probably only have about 20 dollars to our names, combined. So I ask again, where are you going to get 150 dollars from?"

The dimension hopping, warrior princess was stumped.

"I'll- I'll think of a way."

"Look, don't worry about it."

"But I broke something you care about! This is my faut!"

"No, no it isn't. It's mine for not picking up my stuff as soon as I dropped it. This one's on me, don't beat yourself up over it, okay? I'll just go buy some cheap ones from the 99 cent store. It's not that big a deal, really."

"Are they as good as the ones I broke?"

"No, not really. But, seriously, it's cool. Those will do fine."

"No! I will only accept the highest quality for my Earth Bestie! I will find a way to get you a new pair of, uh, "Beats"."

Marco was slightly frustrated.

"Okay, Star. I said like a hundred times not to lose sleep over this, but obviously you're not gonna listen to me. Just whatever you do, don't get into any trouble. I'm gonna go hang out with Ferguson or something. Remember what I said, don't get in trouble."

Marco left the house, leaving Star alone by herself, which, based on past experiences, probably wasn't one of his best decisions. Now Star was able to brainstorm.

"Now, how am I gonna get Marco a new pair of headphones, without any money? Ooh, I know! I'll call somebody and ask them for help! But who should I call? Maybe Glossaryck? Nah, this is an Earth problem. He won't be up for that. Maybe, I'll call Jackie. Yeah, let's go with that." She thought to herself.

So, she called up Marco's crush. After a few seconds, Jackie picked up.

"Hey, Star. What's up, dude?" Jackie greeted.

"Hey, Jackie. Um, I was just calling because I messed up really badly and I need help."

"Well, what did you do?"

"I accidentally destroyed Marco's Beats headphones and he's really sad about it."

"Oh man, that sucks. Those things cost a lotta dough."

"Yeah, I know. Marco said it was 150 bucks, and he had to save up money for a really long time. I feel horrible about it. He said not to worry about it, but how could I? He looked so down when he realized they were broken and it's all my fault."

"Don't beat yourself up too much about it, dude. But how do you want me to help you? Are you asking for money, because I don't have 150 bucks."

"No, I'm not asking you for money. I need your help to figure out a way to get them without money."

"Uh, Star? Unless you randomly find a pair of em on the sidewalk or something, you know that's stealing, right? You can't just walk into a store and take whatever you want and just leave. You'll get in a lot of trouble for that."

"When you say a lot of trouble, how much trouble are we talkin' here?"

"Like, being arrested trouble, dude."

Star thought back to her last encounter with law enforcement, where she ended up running away and living with that lady with the hair.

"Oh, no. Not again! I am not doing that again!"

"What do ya mean, again?"

Star giggled nervously.

"It's a long story, I'll explain another time, but now, can you help me?"

"I'm afraid not. I'm not doing anything potentially illegal. I may like to do extreme and dangerous things, but I also like to be free. Sorry, Star. But, I think Janna can help you out. She specializes in this kind of stuff."

"Okay, thanks anyway, Jackie. I'll try Janna. See ya later."

"No problem. Peace, dude."

Jackie hung up the phone.

"Guess I'll call up Janna." Star said to herself and she did it.

"Hi, Janna."

"Butterfly, how's it going?

"Not so good. I messed up bad today. I was calling because I really needed help with something. I asked Jackie, but she said no. She said that you're good at this kind of stuff."

"What stuff are you talking about?" Janna asked curiously.

Star then went on to explain everything that happened that morning, from breaking Marco's stuff, to him being really bummed out about it, to what she needed help with.

"Wow, you goofed up."

"I know, I know. Can you help me?"

"Yeah, sure why not? I'll be over in a few minutes. Just sit tight, princess."

"Yes! Janna, you're a life saver!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm awesome. Now hang up the phone."

Star did as she was told and then jumped around the house in excitement.

"Marco, I will make it up to you! I promise!"

 **10 Minutes Later...**

Star was anxiously pacing around the living room waiting for Janna to get there. When she heard the doorbell ring, she quickly ran to the front door and violently opened it to Janna standing there.

"Come in, now!" She yelled.

"Whoa, dude. Calm down." Janna said.

'No, I will not calm down. This is a serious situation!"

Janna walked into the house and made herself comfortable on the couch.

"Okay, so you need to get Marco a new pair of Beats, but you don't have any money to buy them with. Well, that's easy, just steal them from the store."

Star wasn't too thrilled with that plan of action.

"But, Jackie said I could get arrested for that, and Marco told me not to get in trouble. Is there anything else we can do?"

Janna sighed.

"Yeah, I guess, but it's not as fun. Let me make a phone call real quick."

She pulled out her cellphone, and called someone.

"Yo, what up... I'm good, so me and my friend were wondering if you had a pair of Beats ear buds... You do? Great, how much?... Perfect. Alright, we'll be over there in like 15 minutes. Thanks, Zaiden. Alright, we're leaving."

"Who was that and where are we going?" Star asked curiously.

"We're going to that warehouse at the end of the block, my friend Zaiden's gonna meet us there and sell us the headphones for cheap. You got at least 10 bucks on you?"

Star fished around in her star-shaped purse. She pulled out a 20 dollar bill, 50 cents, and a dime.

"This is everything I have. Is it enough?"

"Perfect. He's selling them to us for 50 bucks, I'll throw in 30."

Star ran over to Janna and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! You're the best!"

"Yeah, I'm awesome, I know. Now, let's go."

The two teenaged girls made their way to the abandoned warehouse. After a few minutes, they arrived at their destination.

"Why did we need to do this here? Couldn't he have just come to the house?" Star asked.

"Zaiden likes to keep what he does private. He's the guy people go too to get, uh, stuff they need. It's not always legal, so that's why he comes here to do his business." Janna answered.

"Eh, I don't get it, but whatever. I just wanna get these for Marco and go home."

"Alright, let's go inside then."

They entered the warehouse, but couldn't see anyone.

Janna called out her friend's name.

"Zaiden! Yo, Zaiden! You here?!"

"Shut up! Yeah I'm here! Don't yell like that!" A monstrous voice scolded.

Star was alarmed.

"Can you show yourself, please?"

"What you think I was gonna do? Just, stand in the shadows like a creepy bastard and take your money? I'm coming."

Out of the shadows was a giant boy, at least about 6'7, and jacked to the gills. He was brown-skinned with a beard and moustache.

Star couldn't stop staring.

"Are you, are you Zaiden?" She asked scared, but amazed at the same time.

"Yeah, who else would I be?"

"I though you'd be younger, smaller, and less scary."

Zaiden laughed.

"I'm only 15 dude. I'm not a grown man."

"WHAT?! YOU'RE 15?! Now way!"

"That's what I said when I first met him. But anyway, let's get to business. You got the headphones?" Janna said with moxie.

"Yeah, of course. You got the money?"

"Yes, sir. Star, give me the 20 bucks."

Star pulled the 20 out of her purse and handed over the cash to Janna. Janna in turn, put that together with the 30 dollars she had, and gave all of it to Zaiden.

"Alright, here's your Beats."

He took out a box with a pair of headphones inside. Star grabbed it, and ripped it open.

"Thank you, mister! I really appreciate... Wait a minute."

Janna was confused.

"What, what's the matter?"

Star was pissed.

"These aren't Beats!"

"What are you talking about? They definitely are. You're crazy!"

"No, they're not! Look, there's no logo on the side! They're fake!"

Janna took a look at them, and realized she was right.

"What the fuck, Zaiden?! You tried to play us! Why?!"

Zaiden was angry.

"What, you really thought you were gonna get fuckin BEATS BY DRE HEADPHONES for only 50 bucks! I thought you were smarter than that, Janna."

"Whatever, just give us our money back." Janna said annoyed.

"You must be out your damn mind! I'm not giving you back anything! Princess over here already ripped open the packaging. No refunds, now be on your way. I got other stuff to take care of."

Star was seething.

"Give us our money back, or else."

This made Zaiden chuckle.

"Or else what, sweetheart? You're gonna hurt me? Ha!"

This didn't sit well with Star at all.

"NARWHAL BLAST!"

She blew Zaiden away with her go-to spell and stormed out of the warehouse.

"Whoa! You friggin destroyed him!" Janna said amazed.

She walked over to Zaiden and gloated.

"You're still my friend, but next time you wanna pull some shit like that, make sure one of the people you do it too, don't have magical powers. Take care, Z. Yo, Star! Wait up!"

Janna finally caught up to Star by the time she had gotten to the house.

"Star, are you okay?"

Star didn't respond, she just walked inside of the house and sat on the couch.

"Star, it's okay. Marco's not gonna be mad at you." Janna said, trying to console her friend.

Unfortunately, that didn't work, and Star started to cry.

"I know he's not gonna be mad. That's not why I'm upset. I broke something he really liked, and I can't make it better! I always mess everything up! I'm a lousy best friend!"

"Don't say that about yourself, Star. You know that's not true."

Star said nothing and just kept on sobbing. Janna hugged her and stroked her hair, trying to get her to stop. While that was happening, Marco was about to walk into the house. Once he got to the front door, he heard Star. Concerned, he quickly entered his home.

"Star! Are you...okay?"

The sight of Janna holding Star while she cried into her chest surprised him.

"Whoa, what happened? Why are you crying?"

Star looked up and saw Marco, which made her sadder.

"Marco, I'm sorry! I tried, but I couldn't!"

Marco was confused.

"What are you talking about? What did you do?"

Janna explained everything they had been through today. Then Star gave her version of the story.

"I tried to get you some new Beats, but I failed. I know you said not to worry about it, but I just wanted to make you happy. You looked so disappointed this morning and I just couldn't stand it."

Marco felt horrible. He sat down on the couch with Janna and Star, and tried to comfort her.

"Star, I'm not sad about the headphones. For awhile I was a little frustrated, but I got over it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's just an object, a material thing. But I am flattered by what you tried to do for me. Really, I am. I'm glad you care about enough, that you'd do that. Thank you. You're the best friend I could ever have, and that's way more valuable to me then some stupid headphones. You're worth a thousand times more than that."

Star gave Marco a big hug.

"Oh, Marco! You're so sweet! You're the bestest Earth Bestie ever!"

"You know bestest isn't a word, right?" Marco quipped.

"Shut up and take the complement, dummy. I'm still mad about the money, though. Now I'm really broke." Star pointed out.

"We'll get the money back, I promise. For now, I feel like cooking. Who wants some of Marco's World Famous Nachos?!

"We do!" Star and Janna replied simultaneously.

"Alright! I'll get to the kitchen! Chef Marco, at your service!"

 **Author's Note: So, that was my first SVTFOE fic. I really enjoyed writing this thing. Be sure to leave a review! Let me know what thought! Come on, I can take it! Hope you enjoyed my story. Peace out, peeps.**


End file.
